Ricco Trotera
General Name: Ricco Trotera Nicknames: None Age: 130 D.O.B: 6th of January Race: Arrancar Gender: Male Blood Type: A Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'5 Weight: 160lbs Hair: Black Eyes: Deep red Skin: Pale Body type: Lean Ricco is an Arrancar who looks to be about 25 years old but has been an Arrancar for only a few years. He is 5’5’’ and weighs about 140lbs. His most defining trait is that his body is littered with tattoos and he has multiple piercings on his body. He usually wears black leather boots with beige trousers. On top he likes to wear a white tanktop with a coat. His sword is on the left side of his waist but often doesn’t take it with him. His hole is a small hole at his left kidney that is covered by his clothing. He has long black hair and one bald side of his head with very short hairs on it. He wears his hair wildly and rarely tidies it. Reiryoku color: White - sealed/Black - released Personality Ricco is generally a collected guy. Despite his depressing appearance, he is actually a nice guy. He likes to be out in the open as it makes him forget about the problems that he keeps g etting flashbacks of but he has no real memories of those moments as his memory erased itself when he lost his mask. It is a good pastime for him. He likes socializing and making new friends. When he snaps, he’s snapped. He isn’t one to cool down and he fights very strategically and doesn’t like relying on raw force to beat his opponent but rather make his attacks count. He is doing this to avoid snapping, because if he snaps he very well may die as he doesn’t know the body’s limits. History He’s forgotten everything about his life and is currently deciding his own plot as of now. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Ricco's sealed weapon is an artistic katana, refer to the picture on the page. Release command: Teach Them, Maven of Death 'Ressurecion:' He slices his own hand and when the first drop of blood drops on the floor, wisps of black reiatsu cover Ricco. He turns into a knight with black armor and a big sword. The eyes glow red and you can’t see any of his face through the helmet. He also gets a super badass black cape. Ricco swings his sword in a crescent in front of him, sending forwards a fast pulse of lava in a crescent shape. The wave flies faster if the target is far away, to prevent any distanced disadvantage. Describe your second ability. Describe your third ability. 'Rei Abilities:' Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets. These MUST be mod approved. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Category:Arrancar